


red hoodies and food poisoning

by honeyhaechann



Category: ENHYPEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Food Poisoning, M/M, Sickfic, Vomiting, heeseung is such a mom, lil bit of angst, sunoo and niki are lowkey in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:40:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28152516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeyhaechann/pseuds/honeyhaechann
Summary: sunoo felt the edge of the bed dip next to him and subconsciously shifted to make room for niki. the maknae always ended up in his bed some way or another, but this time was different from the rest.
Relationships: Kim Sunoo/Nishimura Riki | Ni-ki
Comments: 18
Kudos: 202





	red hoodies and food poisoning

**Author's Note:**

> hi hi i’m back with another sickfic bc that’s all i’m capable of writinggg. this one’s much shorter than i normally write, but i hope it’s still good. also i just got into enhypen so if anything is inaccurate uh woopsies

sunoo felt the edge of the bed dip next to him and subconsciously shifted to make room for niki. the maknae always ended up in his bed some way or another, so he wasn’t surprised at this point. 

he was drifting asleep again when niki rolled over and pressed his head against the older’s neck. feeling the heat radiating off the boy onto his bare skin, sunoo blinked away his sleepiness and brought a hand up to run through niki’s sweaty hair. 

“everything okay?” sunoo slurred, still not very awake. he brushed niki’s hair away from his forehead and pressed a gentle kiss against the warm skin. 

niki let out a soft groan and pressed himself further into the older’s cold body. 

“do you want me to get you a glass of water? you feel pretty warm.” sunoo wrapped both arms around the boy and held him close, frowning at niki’s lack of response. 

despite not wanting to leave the younger alone, sunoo crawled over niki’s body and quickly made his way into the kitchen, tripping over the couch on his way and defeating his attempt to keep quiet. 

he poured a glass of cool water for niki and was about to return to his room when he heard his name being called in a soft voice. 

turning his head, sunoo saw niki walking into the kitchen with a pout on his face. 

“hey, what’s wrong?” he immediately set the glass of water down and walked towards the boy, pulling him against his chest in a loose hug. “hm? what’s up, baby?” 

niki shook his head against the older’s shirt, lifting his shaky hands to find something—anything—to hold onto. his hands found their way to the back of sunoo’s oversized tee and clutched at the fabric as he let out a heavy breath. 

sunoo stood in silence for a few minutes, lightly scratching niki’s back through his hoodie and running his other hand through the younger’s hair. 

“come lay on the couch with me,” sunoo suggested, a protective hand against the younger’s back as he waited for any sign of protest. niki kept quiet and was led to the couch, where sunoo laid down on his back and pulled the younger on top of him. 

he finally realized what it must’ve been like for his mother every time he was sick, and suddenly a big wave of pride rushed over sunoo; he felt like a mother to niki, and he wanted to protect him as much as he could. 

sunwoo wasn’t really sure what had the boy feeling off in the first place—it could be the weather, homesickness, overworking, or just a virus—but he planned to worry about it in the morning, as his eyes were already getting heavy again. 

the cool glass of water sat neglected on the counter as niki fell asleep against sunoo’s chest on the couch. 

— —

sunoo awoke to a sudden weight being lifted off his chest and something hitting him hard enough in the side to jolt him into consciousness. he propped himself up on his elbows and slowly took in the living room. 

sunwoo considered going back to sleep until he saw the bathroom light on and remembered why he was on the couch in the first place. in seconds, he was on his feet and rushing into the bathroom with the glass he’d prepared an hour before in his hands. 

“niki—oh shit, okay—“ sunoo set the glass of water on the counter and closed the door behind him. he squatted next to niki, who was currently throwing up everything from his stomach into the toilet. 

sunoo placed a hand on the younger’s back, feeling slightly queasy himself every time niki’s muscles convulsed underneath his palm. 

the younger gagged and released a thick stream of vomit into the toilet, his shaky hands squeezing the cotton shorts he was wearing. he sniffed loudly and let his head dip into the toilet bowl again with a painful dry heave. 

“w-water?” his voice sounded awful and scratchy, and after putting some thought into it, sunoo realized the maknae had been sounding off for a couple days, and now it was all hitting him like a truck. 

sunoo obliged, quickly grabbing the glass of water and holding it up to niki’s lips. the younger weakly placed a hand over sunoo’s, as if he could attempt holding the glass up himself, but to no avail. he collected some of the water in his mouth and swished it around before spitting it out into the toilet bowl. after following that up with a nasty sounding cough, niki crossed his arms over the toilet rim and laid his head down on them. 

“wait—hey, let’s go back into the living room, baby. it’ll be much more comfortable on your stomach than curling up against the toilet,” sunoo mumbled, flushing the toilet before taking the maknae’s hands and lifting him up. niki instantly collided with his chest, and the older was starting to get seriously concerned for his health. 

he walked niki back into the living room—quite the lengthy trip if he must say so himself—and laid the younger down on the couch. niki lifted an arm and caught a hold of sunoo’s shirt, tugging weakly at it to signal that he wanted the older to lay with him. 

“give me one minute, okay? i’m gonna go make sure the bathroom is cleaned up and get you a trash can,” sunoo replied, gently messing up the younger’s hair. he walked back into the bathroom and looked around, thankful that there wasn’t anything for him to clean up. he quickly sprayed some air freshener in there before grabbing niki’s glass of water and bringing it back into the kitchen to refill. 

sunoo set the refilled glass on the coffee table and went back into his room to grab the trash can next to his desk. he placed it next to the couch by niki’s head so that the younger had easy access to it. 

lastly, sunoo bent over and rested his hands against the couch, slowly lowering himself and maneuvering so that niki’s body was closest to the edge of the couch. he felt the maknae squirm closer to him in his sleep, and sunoo smiled at the boy. 

“i hope you feel better next time you wake up, baby,” he whispered before kissing the younger’s temple and drifting off to sleep again. 

— —

niki definitely did not feel better the next time he woke up. his head was foggy, and everything hurt, and as soon as he opened his eyes, his stomach was in his throat again. luckily, light was streaming through the dorm windows, meaning that he’d made it through most of the night. 

niki reached an arm out, relief flooding over him when his hand hit a trash can. he brought it to his face and sat up, barely able to let out another breath before choking on a gag. he really truly hated throwing up, and the feeling in his stomach was making him feel even more sick. 

with another gag, niki coughed up more of his stomach contents, the liquid splashing unpleasantly against whatever the hell sunoo had thrown away previously. 

at the sound of someone coughing next to him, the older was awake instantly, and once he realized it was niki and he was definitely not just coughing, sunoo sat up. he felt the maknae’s forehead with the back of his hand, cringing at how warm it was. 

once niki was bringing up nothing but stomach bile, he reached next to him to grab his glass of water. he overestimated his strength, however, and the glass instantly slipped from his dainty fingers once it was lifted from the coffee table. it hit the floor and shattered, creating a puddle of water and glass in the middle of the living room. 

sunoo sat in shock, still trying to process everything while half awake, but he was interrupted by niki letting out a high pitched hiccuping noise. 

“i-i’m so sorry hyung—i’ll-i’ll clean it up—please don’t yell at me i’m sorry—“ niki rambled, tears already streaming down his rosy cheeks and dripping into the trash can that was still in his lap. his lip quivered as he met sunoo’s eyes. 

“niki? hey, i’m not mad. it’s just a glass; it’s okay, baby. i’ll clean it up, no worries.” sunoo brushed the boy’s hair behind his ear and took a thumb to each cheek, wiping off his tears. 

“i’m sorry,” niki cried, hiccuping again. sunoo took the trash can from the younger’s lap and set it on the floor before pulling the boy against his chest and resting their heads against each other. 

“i know you’re sick, it’s okay. i’ll take care of it, and you can go lay in my bed. holler if you need something though because i’ll need to empty my trash can,” sunoo said softly, adding a little laugh at the end to lighten the mood some. niki nodded and let sunoo help him up and into his bedroom, where the rest of the group was still fast asleep. 

after niki laid down, sunoo went back into the living room and cleaned up the glass and the water. he decided he’d call their manager because the boys didn’t need to be up for another hour, but he figured he’d give a heads up that niki was sick. 

“hyung?”

“sunoo-ah, what are you doing up already? i figured you’d want to sleep in some today,” his manager replied in a lighthearted voice. 

“actually, um—i’ve been up most of the night.”

“what were you doing up so late? you know sleep is important—“

“niki was-was sick,” sunoo explained briefly. he messed with his hands as he heard the bedroom door open up. jungwon came walking into the living room with messy hair and squinting eyes. he took a seat on the couch next to sunoo and leaned tiredly against his shoulder. 

“oh—OH. that’s not good at all. do you think he needs a hospital?”

sunoo awkwardly looked around, knowing that jungwon was probably completely lost on what they were discussing. 

“he might...he was throwing up a lot...” at that jungwon looked up at the older and lifted an eyebrow. sunoo shook his head, indicating that he’d explain it all later. 

“i’ll swing by before you guys head to practice and pick him up. we’ll cut practice shorter today,” the manager explained. “thanks for taking care of him, sunoo-ah.”

“of course,” the boy replied with a smile before the call ended, and he was left with a confused jungwon next to him. 

“who’s sick?”

sunoo let out a sigh and pinched the younger on the cheek. 

“it’s niki. he came to lay with me last night but was sweating like crazy, and he ended up throwing up a couple times throughout the night.”

“why didn’t you wake me up,” jungwon pouted. “i’m the leader~”

“yes, but you needed the sleep.”

“and you didn’t?” the younger defended. he smiled in content when sunoo didn’t have anything to say back. 

sunoo cleared his throat, “we should probably wake the boys up. but leave niki asleep; he’ll leave a little before us, but he doesn’t need to get ready.” 

the two went into the bedroom and woke everyone up, giving them silent orders to stay quiet and dress quickly. 

once everyone was seated between the kitchen and living room, sunoo explained everything. 

“poor baby,” heeseung said with a frown. “he hates being sick; i’m surprised he’s gotten any sleep at all.”

“hopefully whatever medicine the hospital gives him will help him get even more sleep,” jay commented. he brushed a hand through his hair and glanced at the closed bedroom door, hating how niki was all alone behind it. 

“i hope it’s just a 24 hour thing.” sunghoon stretched his arms above his head as he spoke. the rest of the group quietly agreed. 

the manager finally arrived, and niki was woken up, only to rush into the bathroom immediately after. 

“god, i hate seeing him like that—“ 

sunoo followed the younger into the bathroom and brushed his hair from his face, feeling his heart break into a million pieces when he heard niki crying over the toilet bowl. 

“i’m-m so tired,” he stuttered through heavy breaths. 

“i know, baby. i know. breathe for me.”

niki inhaled sharply as a wave of nausea rolled over him, causing him to suddenly grab the toilet rim and lean over the water with his lips parted. he burped, and following behind was another round of throwing up. 

by then, the manager had ushered sunoo out of the bathroom and instructed the rest of the group to head to practice while he took care of niki. 

the last thing sunoo saw before exiting the house was niki blacking out in the bathroom at the feet of their manager. 

— —

“what do you think it was?” jake questioned as he wiped his sweaty forehead with the bottom of his shirt. he grabbed his water bottle and hoodie and followed the rest of the group out of the practice room. 

“i’m not even sure,” jay responded. the others gave a variety of shrugs and i don’t know’s in reply. 

“do you think it could’ve been food poisoning from that chicken place downtown that we ordered from for dinner yesterday?” jungwon suggested uneasily. they all gave him worried looks, knowing that everyone ate a lot of food from the chicken place. 

“no no...he’s been sounding funny all week,” sunoo said. they hopped into the company’s van and were driven back to the dorm. 

inside, it was dead silent. sunoo wasn’t even sure if niki had come back from the hospital yet, but there was a bag of medicine on the counter along with a note of instructions. 

“oh my god, i was right!” jungwon shouted across the room. 

“SHHHHHH.” 

“right sorry,” the leader whispered, “but look at this. niki had food poisoning.” he pointed to the note their manager had left on the counter. 

“god, that’s terrible,” heeseung muttered. they all took seats in the living room, some watching the tv and some playing on their phones. 

the manager had told the group to wait for niki to wake up on his own, and around late afternoon, the maknae opened the door to their bedroom and came waddling into the living room. 

“afternoon, baby. get enough sleep?” niki made his way towards the couch and straddled sunoo’s lap, his head resting in the crevice between the older’s neck and shoulder. 

“no, m tired still,” niki mumbled. sunoo’s hands came up to his hips and gently rubbed at the skin underneath his waistband as he pressed a soft kiss to the boy’s temple. 

“does your stomach feel any better?”

niki hummed in response, but it was muffled by sunoo’s collarbone, so no one could tell what his answer actually was. 

“well, we have pepto bismol and some other stuff for you if you need it,” jungwon said with a light laugh. 

niki scrunched his nose and brought his arms up to go around sunoo’s neck. he shakily breathed through a random wave of cramping in his stomach and ended up letting a slight whimper slip past his lips. 

“niki? are you okay?” heeseung got up and walked behind the couch, squatting to niki’s eye level and petting his hair. 

“trash can?” someone across the room asked. 

niki’s vision swam as he nodded, a hand coming to press against his forehead. he leaned away from sunoo and set his head on the back part of the couch, willing himself not to throw up in front of everyone. 

as soon as sunghoon held a trash can out in front of him, niki’s stomach convulsed, barely making its contents into the bin. 

“i’m sorry—“ he started before the pounding in his head made him lurch again. whoever had been sitting on the couch next to sunoo had gotten up, and sunoo himself had shifted so that one hand was helping niki steady the trash can in his hands and the other was massaging his neck. 

“god, what did he eat?” heeseung asked as he set down a glass of water on the coffee table. 

“didn’t he have the parmesan chicken?” sunghoon questioned across the room. he had jungwon squished against his side and an arm around the younger’s shoulders. 

“nobody else ate that right?” 

the boys shook their heads, niki raising his own from where it hung down in the trash can and observing the other members. 

“niki, drink some water,” heeseung said, holding the glass a little ways in front of the maknae. he was given puppy eyes and a nose scrunch of discomfort. 

“come on, baby, we gotta keep you hydrated,” sunoo muttered, tucking the younger’s hair behind his ear. “i know you’re nauseous, but it’ll help you get better.”

niki gave heeseung pleading eyes again before leaning forward and pressing his lips against the glass. heeseung smiled as he tilted the glass slowly, making sure all the water that niki intook stayed down. 

once all the water was gone, heeseung set the empty glass back on the table and used the bottom of his shirt to wipe the water off niki’s chin—although he later realized that there definitely wasn’t just water on his chin. 

“sunghoon, can you get the trash? i’m gonna start niki a bath,” heeseung called as he walked down the hall. he started some lukewarm water, not wanting to freeze the kid but knowing too hot of water would probably make him pass out. 

minutes later, sunoo was helping a dazed niki walk into the bathroom. 

“i’ll go start on dinner,” sunoo said, knowing that the rest of the group was definitely starving by now. he gave niki a small smile and left the bathroom, pulling the door closed behind him. 

“c-can you turn around for a second?” 

heeseung practically cooed at the boy before turning so that he couldn’t see niki strip himself of his clothes. once he heard the boy set himself in the bath water and whisper an “ok”, the older turned back around and took a seat on the shower mat. 

“does the water feel fine?”

“yeah—th-thanks,” niki responded hesitantly, his hands messing with the bubbles around his waist. 

“sunoo is making dinner; do you think you’ll be able to eat something? i’m really worried about you getting weak because you’re sick.” heeseung lifted a hand to ruffle the maknae’s hair. 

“do you think hyung is mad at me?” the younger asked, completely dodging the question. 

heeseung drew his hand back in confusion. 

“sunoo? why would he be mad at you?” he picked up a wash cloth from the side of the tub and gently wiped it across niki’s chest. 

“i-i don’t know. i kind of—i woke him up because i didn’t feel good—he lost a lot of sleep because of me,” niki mumbled. he played with his hands under the water as heeseung continued on with washing the majority of his body and his hair. 

“niki, that boy is in love with you. i promise he’s not mad; maybe a little tired, but definitely not mad.”

the younger looked up with his pleading look from a while before, his line of vision faltering when heeseung met his eyes. 

“are you sure?”

heeseung practically snorted. 

“i’m positive. now let’s get you dressed so you don’t freeze to death.”

heeseung looked away for the younger, blindly reaching a hand out to help him stand and hand him a towel to wrap around his body. 

“i’ll go find you something to wear, okay? sit tight.”

heeseung exited the bathroom and nearly tripped over jungwon and jake, who were sitting in the hall playing video games. 

“why are you guys—actually i don’t want to know,” he mumbled before passing them and going into the bedroom to look for clothes. 

not wanting niki to freeze, heeseung carelessly grabbed the first clothes he saw, which happened to be a pair of jay’s sweatpants and a hoodie of sunoo’s. he hurried back into the bathroom after grabbing some of niki’s underwear and gave the clothes to the boy. 

“let me know if you need anything. i’ll be in the kitchen,” heeseung said with a smile before exiting the bathroom again. 

he walked into the kitchen where sunoo and jay were cooking some food. 

“is niki okay?” sunoo asked, looking up from the tteokbokki he was stirring. 

“yeah,” heeseung replied quickly. “he thinks you’re upset with him though.”

sunoo almost flung a chunk of the rice cake across the kitchen. 

“HE WHAT? SHOOT DID I DO SOMETHING?”

“no, no—“

“are you sure, hyung? i don’t want him to think i’m mad...maybe it’s because i couldn’t stay with him earlier. i didn’t really have a choice, but i—“

“hyung?” a soft voice piped up from the living room. 

all three of the boys in the kitchen whipped their heads around to see niki standing on the other side of the counter with a hoodie in his hands and nothing covering his chest. 

“what’s up?” heeseung replied. 

“i-is that my hood—“ heeseung put a hand over sunoo’s mouth to shut him up and waited patiently for niki to speak again. 

“can someone blow dry my hair? i don’t want the dye getting on sunoo hyung’s hoodie,” the maknae continued. he glanced back and forth between the three older members before jay made a move to push sunoo towards the kid. 

“go help him. we’ll finish cooking,” he said with a smirk. 

sunoo rolled his eyes at the older before following niki into the bedroom, where a hairdryer was already plugged into the wall. 

“do you want to sit down? i don’t want you getting lightheaded.”

niki obliged, not wanting to annoy the older any. he flinched when sunoo turned the hairdryer on and began carding fingers through his newly dyed hair. 

“you eating dinner?” sunoo began, his hand running up the back of niki’s neck to get the lower hairs on his head. the younger shivered at the contact. 

“maybe...what were you making?”

“tteokbokki, but i could make you something else if you wanted,” sunoo replied. he continued blowdrying the maknae’s auburn locks until they were soft and no longer damp. 

“thanks,” niki whispered as he stood up and slipped sunoo’s hoodie over his head. he looked up and noticed the older staring at him. “what? do i have something on my chin still? oh god—i didn’t get anything on your hoodie, did i? i’m so sor—“

“you know, you look really good in red.”

niki’s mouth dropped open. 

“w-what?”

wide-eyed, sunoo mumbled a quick, “nothing,” as he grabbed niki’s hand and pulled him into the hall. 

they not so casually arrived at the kitchen and took a seat at the table where the rest of the members already sat, talking and eating. 

“how you feeling, niki?” sunghoon asked, mouth halfway full of tteokbokki. he downed it with a drink of cola, which definitely had been bought recently by the request of jake. 

“better,” the maknae replied. he put a hand on sunoo’s thigh as heeseung made him a bowl of food. 

“you don’t have to eat a lot, but at least eat a little.” 

niki nodded and took his chopsticks between his fingers, finishing off the bowl much faster than he expected himself to. 

once dinner was finished, the group dispersed, some choosing to lounge in the living room and others going to their beds. niki followed sunoo to his bed and laid next to him, head buried in his chest. 

“is that hoodie comfy?” the older asked, his hand under niki’s hoodie gently scratching the boy’s back. 

niki simply nodded, too tired to say anything. he closed his eyes as sunoo wrapped his arms around him. 

“thank you for taking care of me, hyung,” he mumbled, half asleep. 

“of course, baby. anytime.” 

niki felt a light kiss on his forehead before he drifted off in sunwoo’s arms.


End file.
